A Helping Hand
by Cincinnatus
Summary: Riku needs help. Hungry, desperate. Sora has to pick between helping a friend, or doing what is right. It will test a friendship to the point of breaking the law. W00t fave. THANKIES! Just try to reveiw next time. :p


I don't own any of the KH characters, Seiya is taken from Uzumakisama. First fic. Show me some love.

* * *

Package

Sora awoke peacefully in his messy room to the sound of his beeping cell phone. Slowly, he opened his sky blue eyes but quickly shut them over the brightness of the already intense sunlight that shone through his open window. He touched his chest and felt it was indeed sweaty from his nightmare as he pulled off the drenched sheets that covered his bed.

_More nightmares. _He thought about mentioning them to Riku but opted out of it as to not make him worry. He had enough to worry about, still the teen always told himself Riku would be there if he needed him. He lay there for a while basking in the light and cool sea breeze that dried the remaining perspiration off of him.

Looking up, he noticed a craft he had made with Kairi, almost two years ago. It was a boat with paper doll versions of himself and Kairi looking down upon him.

_I wonder where it is now_, he thought.

Finally, he rose out of bed lazily and sat on the edge of it staring at the floor, then he turned to the small mirror hanging from his wall, a pair of jeans hung from it along with it's pair of cousins, socks. They were more than likely dirty. He'd wear them today anyway.

The brunet looked straight into the mirror revealing his reflection while he slowly stretched his signature stretch up in the air. The mirror seemed to become his friend ever since he turned fourteen. Maybe it was puberty, actually it probably was because he examined every new hair, new inch grown, every part of his body seemed to have been checked, and ever since his battle with Xemnas, a new friend was born inside the mirror.

A sudden strong gust of wind blew into his room making the teen jump as his shutter windows slammed shut. He took a glance at the windows, they were fine, but looking back to the mirror, another person greeted him.

Roxas.

Sora wasn't surprised, this came with the body sharing, he always thought. Sora's body was Roxas' also. So it would only make sense for him to make his opinions known. This time was obviously no different.

The blond haired teen didn't look to pleased as the other boy walked up to his stand up mirror grabbing the dirty socks and jeans and proceeding to put them on.

"You think these dreams mean something?" The blond haired teen gave Sora a sharp look.

The teen just grabbed the pants and put them on. "How did you know I've been having dreams?

"Don't you remember? I'm you. Everything you do I experience"

_So that's why. _The blue eyed boy was still intent on putting on his socks on and not making contact with his nobody as he thought.

"Yep that's exactly why."

The boy got up from his bed without comment and proceeded into his bathroom only to find Roxas in the bathroom mirror. He fought back the urged to look surprised and went on brushing his teeth.

When he was done and ready to look at his nobody only his own reflection greeted him back. An inaudible voice seemed to play in his mind. _Make the right choice__._

_Make the right choice?_

He thought about the out of place statement while proceeding to put a red t-shirt on. He was going to give more thought into it until his phone began to ring again, he successfully answered it this time, just remembering he missed the call that woke him up.

"Hello?"

"Sora, get down here." His voice sounded nervous.

Seiya called up from the kitchen as Riku told the younger teen where he was. "Sora! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" he called back trying to listen to two people at once.

"I'm at the docks. It's important."

"I need you here..." the brunet stopped listening stopping half way down the hall. Leaning on one side of the narrow way was Kairi.

"Sora! Let's go!" The girl looked cheery, and looked great. She wore the top he had gotten her when their trip to the mall...but...

_What was she doing here?_

_Ah, fuck..._

Something clicked in his head. He walked up to her and leaned on the parallel wall in front of her.

"Sora?" the girl said, cheery nature disappearing from her face

"Kairi, listen," the brunet couldn't hold eye contact.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words wisely, he took a look down at his phone for an escape route. "I have Riku on the phone, um, something came up."

Bright and hopeful eyes looked gloomy for a bit when the male gazed back up. "I'm sorry." he took a few steps forward and came forward putting his hands gently around her waist. She did the same as their two foreheads came together and they're eyes met back again. _She's taking it well, that's good._

She smiled a bit as they're lips met, their kiss was passionate, but quick.

"Something I should know about?" her sky blue eyes still locked onto his.

"I don't..."

He did know, but later he would say that love kept him from telling her the truth.

She took a step away from him removing her hands and putting them shyly behind her back. Biting her lip but still smiling she said, "I understand. Bros before hoe's right?"

Turns out he didn't need to.

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah." He kissed her one more time. Giving her an 'I love you, thanks for understanding' look.

"Sora!" The harsh voice came from the phone.

The Keybearer put his phone back to his ear in a flash. "Ya!"

He could hear a sigh from the other end. "Just get here."

"Ri-" _Click!_ The older teen hung up without even saying goodbye.

He gave his phone a discerning look before he slid it into his pocket.

"SORA!"

"Alright!" he called down the hall.

He stood before Kairi, her taking his hand gently putting it on her cheek. Locked into a gaze once again he leaned into her, after the first five seconds, the brunet knew it wasn't just a long kiss as tongues found their way in through lips.

--

An aqua eyed teen stood on the shore and for the fifth time in two minutes when his head turned to flick flick shining silver hair back to the small palm tree lined street that lead to the docks no one was there to greet him back.

"Bitch..."

He turned over towards the play island where so many memories were formed. It was only yesterday he had found a new boat docked at the docks bound for it. The next generation of kids would now go to the play island, starting again the infinite cycle. He recalled his first day on the island with Sora. He remembered how charged they both were, finally somewhere with no parents, no rules.

Now he wanted to run but not just from there. Anywhere was better than the islands, all of them, he couldn't possibly be able to live with himself after what he was going to do.

What they were going to do. The package in his hand felt heavier all of a sudden.

He looked down at it, clutched it harder. _No matter what,_ he thought._ I have to._

_--_

The two were now downstairs in the small kitchen hand in hand, the taller of the couple couldn't help but spot a buttered bagel that sat on a plate and proceeded in dragging the other over to it.

The teen offered some to his counterpart but she shook her head.

The brunets mother saw the gesture and said, "Young women and food! Just eat it, or is Sora's tongue all you've tasted since getting together?"

They both turned to the other side of the kitchen to spot Seiya smiling at the secret couple.

Kairi found it funny. She chuckled a bit, before sensing it was time for one of Sora's 'mom stop embarrassing me' argument's.

"Bye Sora." the red head said suddenly. Kissing him on the cheek and grabbing the buttered bagel from Sor's hand. She walked toward the back door and turned quickly to say goodbye to her future mother in-law. She then steeped out headed somewhere else.

The boy found himself staring at her ass on her way out his face turning red. The tight supplex pants she wore stuck right on her ass. Making her amazing butt look even more amazing. Thoughts crept into his mind involuntarily.

_Wow. 'Wonder if she's wearing any underwear? What were those called? TNA? _

_..._

_Doesn't that stand for tit's and a.._

"At least you love each other." Seiya woke her son from his daydream involving his girlfriends backside.

He turned quickly to face her, "Mom, you have to stop doing that!"

"But it's my job sweetie." she mused.

His face still red, the boy sighed, shooting a quick glance at the clock "I really need to meet Riku, I might not be back for a while."

Seiya nodded in response and turned to the stove, making something good no doubt.

"Back by dinner this time?"

"'Dunno."

"What do-" too late, the teen ran out the front door while in one motion picking up his pair of running shoes, running from his mother's obvious objection. He didn't like to disobey his mother, but it was important.

The street was still rather empty as it was only around nine. It was a residential street right beside the beach and docks, where the small boats of Tidus and Wakka, Kairi and Selphie, and Riku and Sora's were put. Tall palm trees slowly swayed in the salty breeze brought on from the sea.

The brunet had turned the corner quickly so as not to let his mother see where he was going. Ducking behind the Tracy's small cottage he turned over towards the bush and ran over to the small creek in between some bizzlenut trees. Eight of the things stood about two stories high, taller than any house on the street. Their light gray bark and branches came out from all directions. The brunet took a few sweet nuts that were ripe and went on, with some struggling through roots and vines, toward the little river that lead to the beach.

He followed the bank. All the while putting his thoughts from the busy morning away and thinking about a conversation he had with Riku on the play island no more than a week ago. It was the night after summer vacation had started.

Riku complained about not having enough money and didn't want any from Kairi or Sora. Riku being Riku, he wanted to get it on his own. Food was starting to become hard to buy. Since school was now closed his apprenticeship in making sure the baseball, soccer, and track fields were in top condition didn't pay anymore. He lived alone in a small house provided by the orphanage. About a kilometer from Sora. Ever since he moved in from the orphanage when they came back to the islands, life was tough for his best friend.

He came out from the small forest, right where the white sanded beach was. The boy went about the bank to the actual beach. And scanning the side all the way down, he saw a figure leaning on a palm tree near the docks.

About one hundred yards ahead stood Riku.

He wore something that the brunet thought he would never be able to see again. It was the same clothing he wore while battling Xemnas along side him. But it didn't bother him too much. What really did was the fact there was package in his hand. It was see through. It contained white powder. Except it wasn't white powder.

A cold chill came through him, his gut wrenched. Riku was desperate. He needed money.

And he knew then his best friend really was serious. He would help him commit a crime.

* * *

There, first chap of a first fic. I know it's a bit boring, gives you more of a reason to read the next chapter, eh? Read and review would be nice. Enjoy.


End file.
